


Not Too Early For Dreaming

by kimaracretak



Category: Babylon 5
Genre: Character Study, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-20
Updated: 2014-01-20
Packaged: 2018-01-09 09:09:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1144169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimaracretak/pseuds/kimaracretak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the world waits for anna. no, not that anna.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Too Early For Dreaming

**Author's Note:**

> for the villainesses ficathon on livejournal a couple years ago with the prompt "you had your ear tuned to the roar of some metal-tempered engine on an alien distant shore"

In the beginning, there are spaces where the old Anna still lives - spaces where she catalogues, analyzes, fears. That Anna remembers Earth, remembers John, remembers what it was like when her humanity was something she could take for granted.  
  
That Anna is weak, the new Anna - the _real_ Anna - knows this. That Anna doesn’t understand the choices she’s made for her (them?), doesn’t understand the power that the windswept ruins of Z’Ha’Dum hold. That Anna weeps for her lost family and her lost world. She doesn’t understand that Anna has not _rejected_ her family, but she has transformed herself to better serve them. Needs must, in nature; you fight and win - or you die. The old Anna was a scientist, she should have known this, but when the time came for her to choose, she couldn’t. So Anna made the choice for her, and now she spreads her claim beyond this borrowed body to the rocks and hollows of her new planet. Not a Shadow, not truly, but they saved her body from destruction and their goals align with hers; she is more than happy to stay with them while she makes plans and pushes the old Anna closer to the void she deserves.   
  
The day Anna looks up at the blood-red sky and doesn’t feel the ghost of her former self lurking at the corners of her mind, she counts it as her first real victory, the first of many to come. It’s been a year since the fall of the _Icarus_ and there are countless worlds waiting for enlightenment.  
  
Waiting for _her_.


End file.
